Sleeping Beauty
by ImaDoinWat
Summary: Nanami and Ren have a nice little encounter, and with just a kiss, creates a wonderful experience. One-shot.


Nanami hummed as she swung her legs around on top of the drying machine. She waited patiently for the machine to finish up on it's drying cycle, feeling it's vibrations as the sheets inside whirled around, heat pumped into them. While composing a few hours ago she had carelessly spilled her orange juice on her woolly sheets from lack of sleep the previous night. She had freaked out, rushing her sheets to the washing machine, spilling the detergent on the floor and soon the softener. She had managed to get some in there at least, but she spent the washing cycle and most of the drying cycle cleaning it up. Now she was waiting for them to dry, not minding the time it took. She needed a break to get some new ideas.

The machine stopped and was soon followed by a little rang, signifying that the drying was over. She hopped off the dryer, landing with some graze, and opened it up. She felt a wave of heat roll out of the machine, hitting her pale face and rolling down her body. Smiling, she pulled most of the sheet out of the dryer. As she pulled it out, she felt the warmth seep through her hands. She smiled, remembering when she was little how she would leave her Pjs in the sun all day so they were nice and toasty when it was time for bed. Pressing the fuzzy material to her face, she hummed happily, enjoying the feel.

"So warm." She purred against the fuzzy material. Her body suddenly felt cold compared to her face. She sighed, wrapping it around her body a little. She continued to snuggle into the warm, fuzzy material, slowly calming herself. She felt waves of exhaustion come over her again and she fell to the floor, leaning against to dryer. She breathed in the fresh scent until her eyelids fell heavy and she began to sleep.

Ren walked down the hallway with a bag of dirty clothes tucked under his arm, whistling _Orange Rhapsody _as he walked. Masato had insisted he washed his dirty clothes, seeing them piled up in the corner. Ren tried to get out of it, but Ranmaru had come back into the room and forced Ren to clean his things, complaining that it made the room smell like a sewer.

Ren turned into the laundry room, opening the sliding door and stepping inside. He froze as he looked looked around the room. His eyes widened as he looked at the picture in front of him.

The floor was a little sticky and the softener and detergent bottles having large amounts of liquid coming down their sides, little puddles sitting around their bases. Towels were thrown around the room, some put into the wash, their cycle ending not too long ago. But thats not what what really got his attention.

Sitting on the floor was a familiar pink haired beauty who slept soundly. She was wrapped up in a snow white, fuzzy blanket that was still half in the dryer. Her pink hair gently fell into her face and her skin was completely smooth, free of work wrinkles. She was smiling in her sleep, snuggling into the sheets cutely.

Ren pulled his hand to his face, laying one finger on top of his lips before chuckling. Eyelids half open, Ren gently placed his cloths on the floor and strode over to the small, defenseless girl quietly, trying not to disturb her.

He got down on one knee and gently cupped her face, brushing pink strands from her peaceful face. Now close enough to see, Ren watched the gentle rising and falling of her stomach under the heavy blanket. Licking his lips, he smiled.

He felt his hand heat up from touching her silky cheek. Never before had he touched a more beautiful face, so smooth and unblemished. His heart sped up and pounded harder, knowing what he was about to do. He felt his face heat up and he held his breath.

Finally, he leaned in and oh so gently, placed his lips to her's. He rested them there, enjoying the sweet taste of the girl who lay asleep in front of him. It felt like years had gone by as he kissed her delight lips, but yearned for a while longer. Finally, needing a breath, he pulled away, taking a deep, unseeable gulp of air as he looked at her.

Her face scrunched up and she opened her eyes. She looked at him with half open, golden eyes blinking softly. Ren smiled at her.

"Good morning, My Lady." He smiled lovingly, tracing the outline of her silky lips with his thumb, hand still caressing her cheek, unable to let go. Taking a moment to let time catch up with her, Nanami's eyes flew open, realizing what had just happened.

"J-J-Jinguji-san!" She cried, quickly collecting her sheets. "I-I didn't see you there."

"You were asleep." He chuckled. She blushed and turned away from him. Ren felt his heart flutter as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulling the blanket open and, wrapping the warm blanket around both of them, snuggled close to her, dragging her onto his lap. "I'd like to do that again..._My Sleeping Beauty_." He said, winking before standing up, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and leaving the laundry room.


End file.
